Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a technical field of display, more particularly, to an array substrate, a method for producing the same and a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A flat display is classified into an emission flat panel display such as an organic light emitting display and a plasma display and a non-emission flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display.
The conventional flat panel display typically includes a display panel configured to display an image, a backlight module, a printed circuit board (abbreviated as PCB), and so on. A circuit on the PCB circuit board includes a timer control register (abbreviated as TCON) and a system on chip (abbreviated as SOC). At present, the development of the display panel is focused on the thinning of the display panel. The backlight module may have been attached completely onto the display panel to reduce the thickness. However, the PCB circuit board typically needs to be adhered to a backside (i.e., rear side) or other positions of the display panel by adhesive tapes to occupy a certain space in the module. Furthermore, the panel fabricator needs to purchase the PCB circuit board to assemble the module, thereby further reducing the profit of the products.